


stay with me

by tomazalghul



Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort fic, Dinahsiren Week, Dinahsirenweek2020, F/F, Fluff, Free day, Nightmares, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Dinah awakens to the sound of Laurel screaming and goes down to comfort her
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Series: Dinahsiren Week 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758577
Kudos: 35





	stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for being extremely late and I’m gonna be even later for the first responders one cause I’m writing it, I’m just not done with it because of everything going on. This is part of the free day one, so yeah. Sorry this is so short, but I hope y’all like it anyways!! Please stay happy, safe, and healthy! Also, please acknowledge that Black Lives Matter and do what you can to help out!

Dinah was awakened by screaming coming from downstairs. Dinah jumped out of bed and ran immediately downstairs to find Laurel on the couch, screaming her lungs out.

Dinah quickly made her way over to Laurel and noticed she was still asleep. Dinah rubbed Laurel’s face and said, “Hey, wake up Laur.”

Laurel awoke wide eyed and looked terrified for her life. She sat up and began breaking down in tears as the memories of her nightmare, well rather memory, took over her. 

Dinah sat down next to Laurel and held onto her as she cried, rubbing the side of her head, and whispering reassurances into her ear. Dinah wondered what had happened, but quickly pushed that aside when she noticed the state her friend was in. 

They sat there for a while as Laurel cried all she could, Dinah holding onto her as she did. When Laurel felt that she cried all she could, she relaxed more into Dinah’s embrace. She had never been a touchy feely person, but with Dinah it felt different. She felt relaxed and safe. Dinah smelt of the perfume that she always wore and she was here for Laurel when the nightmares hit.

Laurel hasn’t had a nightmare like that in quite some time. She certainly had nightmares, but not ones so often that she screamed in her sleep and woke up sobbing immediately after. She thought she’d finally gotten over these kinds of nightmares, but she didn’t.

Laurel felt her breathing begin to even out, noticing Dinah humming something. Laurel looked up to her and was met with concerned eyes. Laurel smiled sadly at Dinah before saying, “I’m sorry for waking you.”

Dinah immediately shook her head, “Don’t apologize, Laur. I don’t want you going through it alone.”

Laurel looked at Dinah softly and felt her heart flutter thinking about just how wonderful this woman was, “Well thank you so much, D. That helped out a lot.”

“Always. I’ve got you.” Dinah stated as she tightened her embrace around Laurel, before going to let go of her.

Laurel wasn’t ready for her to let go just yet, so she leaned more into Dinah, hoping she would get the message. She felt Dinah hold onto her even tighter and sighed at the feeling of it. It kept her calm and grounded.

After sitting there for about ten minutes in the way they were, Laurel let out a yawn, ready to go back to bed. Dinah smiled at her before asking, “Ready to go back to bed?”

Laurel just nodded. What she wasn’t ready for was Dinah letting go of her and going back up to her room. Laurel tightened her hold on Dinah, getting an eyebrow raise from the other woman, “Please.”

“Please what, Laur?”

“Don’t leave me, please.” Laurel pleaded before looking Dinah in the eyes, “Stay with me.”

Dinah smiled and nodded, “I’ll stay with you, but my bed is better than the couch.”

Laurel nodded, ready to get up and walk up to Dinah’s room with her, but instead Dinah put her arms underneath Laurel and lifted her in her arms. Laurel let out a surprised noise, moving her arms around Dinah’s neck as Dinah carried her up to her bedroom.

Once Dinah reached her room, she just flopped down on her back in the bed and repositioned herself to lie down properly, with Laurel lying down on her chest. Dinah ran her fingers through Laurel’s hair as they laid there, trying to both go back to bed.

Laurel was tired, but she couldn’t get her mind to shut off. Her nightmare was still bothering her. She felt herself begin to panic again, until she heard Dinah singing softly above her.

Laurel had always loved Dinah’s voice, but in this moment, it was her favorite thing in the world. Dinah was softly singing, what Laurel recognized as a Stevie Nicks song. 

Laurel felt herself become much more relaxed and calm at the sound of Dinah’s voice, the feeling of her arms wrapped around her, her fingers running through her short hair, and Dinah’s heartbeat. The last thing Laurel remembered before going to bed was Dinah’s soft voice.


End file.
